Heart Attack
Conception Heart Attack est le premier single de l'album DEMI de la chanteuse Demi Lovato. Elle devait sortir début mars mais a fuité. Elle est donc sortie le 24 février. La chanson a été écrite par Demi Lovato tout comme la majorité de son album. Elle parle d'une rupture amoureuse et de la volonté de la chanteuse de ne p'us tomber amoureuse car cela fait trop mal. Clip Le clip est sorti le 9 avril 2013 et comprte deux plans principaux : tout d'abord, on vout la chanteuse en noir avec beaucoup de maquillage noir également, elle chante avec son groupe de musiciens. Ensuite, on la voit seule en blanc avec de l'huile noire sur les mains. L'huile représente toutes les choses négatives dont elle n'arrive pas à se débarrasser. Elle est porte également des talons pour la première fois depuis qu'elle s'est brisé la cheville c'est pourquoi elle ne bouge pas beaucoup sur scène. thumb|center|335 px Paroles Puttin’ my defenses upt ‘Cause I don’t wanna fall in love If I ever did that I think I’d have a heart attack Never put my love out on the line Never said "Yes" to the right guy Never had trouble getting what I want But when it comes to you, I’m never good enough When I don’t care I can play ‘em like a Ken doll Won’t wash my hair Then make 'em bounce like a basketball But you make me wanna act like a girl Paint my nails and wear high heels Yes, you make me so nervous That I just can’t hold your hand You make me glow, But I cover up Won’t let it show, So I’m... Puttin’ my defenses up 'Cause I don’t wanna fall in love If I ever did that I think I’d have a heart attack Never break a sweat for the other guys When you come around, I get paralyzed And every time I try to be myself It comes out wrong like a cry for help It's just not fair Pain's more trouble than love is worth I gasp for air It feels so good, but you know it hurts But you make me wanna act like a girl Paint my nails and wear perfume for you Make me so nervous That I just can’t hold your hand You make me glow, But I cover up Won’t let it show, So I’m... Puttin’ my defenses up 'Cause I don’t wanna fall in love If I ever did that I think I’d have a heart attack The feelings got lost in my lungs They’re burning, I’d rather be numb And there’s no one else to blame So scared I take off and i run I’m flying too close to the sun And I burst into flames You make me glow, But I cover up Won’t let it show, So I’m... Puttin’ my defenses up ‘Cause I don’t wanna fall in love If I ever did that I think I’d have a heart attack